


Make It Better?

by Sketchy_d00d



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: First Class AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy_d00d/pseuds/Sketchy_d00d
Summary: Refusing to believe that Darwin dies comes in handy for things like this. Darwin's powers were focused on keeping his insides from Alex's powers so he hurts his hand.
Relationships: darwin/havok





	Make It Better?

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic lmao, this is just pure fluff and cheese.

Darwin coughed as he stood up and rubbed his face.

"Darwin!" Alex ran to his side. "I thought you were a gonner man!"

"What just happened?" Darwin asked as he allowed Alex to help him stand.

"You just became rock on the inside, that bastard used his powers and used what I threw at him against you. Yet all you can say is 'what just happened?' Are you sure you're alright?" Alex asked as he hovered around the other.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Darwin smiled softly. "My hand hurts."

"No shit, all your powers were focused on not letting you explode." Alex grumbled as he held Darwin's hand and gently kissed his fingers.

Darwin raised a questioning eyebrow. Then he smirked. "Hey Alex?"

"Hmm?" Alex hummed slightly as he sat Darwin on the couch.

"My lips hurt." The other mutants had enough sense to leave the room. That didn't mean that they peaked slightly to see what happened.

Alex blushed darkly. "Alright." He kissed Darwin gently. "Better now?"

"Almost." Darwin pulled Alex into another kiss, slightly sweeter and more passionate. Alex pulled away first looking slightly dazed. "Better." Darwin smiled.

"Damn." Alex breathed.

"Yeah?"

"I think I love you." He leaned against Darwin who hugged him.

"I love you too." He kissed Alex's forehead. "Havok or not."

**Author's Note:**

> FFN: sketchy-d00d  
> Tumblr: sketchy-fic  
> Twitter: sketchy_writes


End file.
